


Somewhere to Rest

by thighchu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Multiple Chapters (IF I CAN FINISH THIS ONE), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighchu/pseuds/thighchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long week. Lena “Tracer” Oxton was almost dead on her feet. It had been days since she had a chance to sit down, and the dull ache in Tracer’s legs reminded her of the running she had done, constantly attempting to dodge bullets and distract the hordes of Talon agents who had been firing at her, and was made worse by the fact that she had gotten the last train to Gibraltar and so every seat was filled by people of various ages in various states of intoxication. That said, it felt good to be nearly home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I did it! I caved and decided to do a multi-chap, slowburn, D.Va-Tracer fic.  
> I love this ship so much, how the high-energy Tracer can keep up with the shit talking MLG pro Hana  
> pls share! i love hearing from ppl too so comment!!!

It had been a long week. Multiple deployments one after another had left Lena “Tracer” Oxton almost dead on her feet, and her energetic steps had fallen to an exhausted stumble. It had been days since she had a chance to sit down, without the lingering paranoia of hearing the high calibre rifle carried by Widowmaker explode into shot after shot as her allies fell. The dull ache in Tracer’s legs reminded her of the running she had done, constantly attempting to dodge bullets and distract the hordes of Talon agents who had been firing at her, and was made worse by the fact that she had gotten the last train to Gibraltar and so every seat was filled by people of various ages in various states of intoxication. That said, it felt good to be nearly home, as the magnetic train finally slid into the station. It was going to be a long drive in the uncomfortable silence of her personal escort vehicle back to base, but at least she would be able to get off her feet.

The first thing Lena noticed as she opened the door to the base was the dull glow of Athena’s monitor, displaying the time as 0300 hours. The use of military time served to enforce an atmosphere of professionality, but it had become a habit over years of military service that reminded her of the stresses of her environment rather than the ‘heavily encouraged’ behaviour Winston preached about. The next thing she saw was that the light in her room was still on. With a sigh, she realised what was going on. Hana wasn’t sleeping again, and that meant she was probably streaming - and that Lena wouldn’t get to sleep tonight either. The dull hum of a fan meant that she was right - Hana’s computer was on. Lena groaned, stomping over to her room and pushing open the door. She leant against the frame and peered in, watching the streamer perform various antics for her audience in exchange for donations. 

It was comical, in a way. With her hands curled and pushed together in a heart shape with a flawless grin, Hana watched as the donation counter reached $8,000 for this session. This character she had created was everything these people wanted to see - a cute girl, an expert at games and constant updates. She streamed at every opportunity, and sometimes for days at a time. Her current livestream had been active for nearly 10 hours now, and she had finally started playing the most demanded game of the day - Mortal Kombat. A relic from the millennium, the game had reached relative fame for its gory content and fast-paced gameplay. Tournaments at the time had reached hundreds of thousands of people in attendance, and the most recent incarnation had launched just yesterday. It was then that she heard a cough behind her, and footsteps. 

Lena coughed as she watched Hana set up the next game, less she distracts her by crossing the room too loudly, ‘upset her rhythm’ and cost her the game. She certainly hadn’t expected the small girl to snap around at her, anger as clear in her eyes as it was when Lena had accidentally stood on the plug for the machine, turning it off. Not that it was on purpose, but Hana wouldn’t believe that and looked at Tracer scornfully for a week after. This anger was the same, but softly mellowed upon the realisation of who exactly was in the room, and with a brief apology D.Va announced that she was going for a drink break. 

“Lena!” shouted Hana, leaping forward to cling onto Tracer’s chest, an act that usually would be fine - had Tracer had a chance to rest. Instead, Tracer’s legs collapsed under the added weight, both their eyes wide in terror as they fell. A moment passed before the laughter began, Hana first with the sweet giggle of D.Va that quickly fell into the gasps and chokes of her genuine laughter. Lena joined in, legs and arms aching from the fall but the situation was just so sudden and unexpected she found it impossible to stop despite herself. It took a moment for them to collect themselves enough to realise how they had fallen, Lena’s leg between both of Hana’s and her hands at either side of her head. If someone had walked in at that moment, they would’ve been certain something was going on, but it still didn’t persuade Lena to move as she looked down at the smaller girl below her who now had tears forming in the corners of her eyes due to the laughter and remarked at how cute she was. It was no secret that Hana was cute, but she’d never quite looked at her like this before. Usually it was Hana who peered down on Lena from her huge mecha or from the top bunk, and so the position they were in now was thrilling.

Hana’s laughter had stopped by the time she looked up and met Lena’s large brown eyes. Her own, hazel and smaller, had tears forming in the corners from the early laughter. She could have moved, gotten out from underneath Lena, but she didn’t. A few seconds passed, and the tension had increased. Breaths were shallower from them both and their temperatures had risen, both of them still looking at each other as if to ask ‘What next?’. Hana lifted her head up, towards Lena, but she pulled away, sitting up as if to reject what had just happened entirely. Hana’s face distorted into confusion, searching for a reason as to why she’d pull away like that when the mood was so clear. Was it clear? She wondered that for a moment, eyes widening as she realised that she had made a move on Lena, the girl who lived with her, without ever once considering the implications of it. 

Lena stopped surveying the features of the smaller girl once she began to move, and felt her heart rate quicken. Had she been staring? Had it been long? Panic took over, and as Hana’s face came closer Lena realised she wanted to get up, to stop being in such a compromising position. Of course, Lena moved to oblige, not wanting her to feel any more uncomfortable. She watched as Hana’s face turned into apparent disgust, eyes wide, in reaction to Lena’s staring. Fuck, cursed Lena inwardly. This wasn’t what she wanted. She thought she’d managed pretty well to hide the fact that she was interested in Hana, but after staring for so long it must have been painfully obvious. Lena’s first thoughts went to their living arrangements, and so she got up, grabbed the blanket rolled at the end of her bunk and left, a look of apology shot towards D.Va before vowing that she wouldn’t let this compromise her missions.

The next morning was uncomfortable, Hana sneaking out to make a coffee as Tracer slept on the couch. Once Tracer woke up, she went into the room to see that D.Va was still streaming, and so quietly returned the blanket and shut the door behind her. The tension grew from there, with neither of them sure how to interact with the other now that their secret was out. Little glances between the two were exchanged, both uncertain of how long to look and flinching away whenever the other caught them. Neither of them wanted to talk, to confront the awkwardness they both felt. Missions began and ended in a normal fashion, but the two never interacted outside of the short and necessary communications - a vast difference to the chatter they would usually share. Hana waited each night for Tracer to come in and get into bed, but every night she would wordlessly take the blanket and leave. Tracer would, each night, attempt to get into bed, but as D.Va wordlessly glared at her she knew she was uncomfortable with it, and so she would just take the blanket and leave. It would take a week before someone finally intervened.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments!


End file.
